


From black to pink

by Av0id



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av0id/pseuds/Av0id
Summary: Saruhiko is silent and misaki worries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm not so good to use it, I hope this is ok because is a traduction of a past work
> 
> Now, about the title......I know is terrible, I even remembered to blackpink, but I can't think in anymore, If you have any idea please tell me at the commentaries

Good shit

Saruhiko was staring at the black spot with purple touches that covered from the middle of his forearm to the wrist, the color stood out enormously against his almost white skin and hurt like hell.

He had just awakened to what he estimated was close to 4:00 a.m for a drink of water, but when he took the glass a sharp pain stabbed his arm, almost dropping the glass with the intense of the pain, then he decided to review it; Yesterday they had a battle with a strain, it was not powerful and in itself it was quite easy, but Misaki, imprudent as always had miscalculated the angle of the jump that had given in his skateboard and saru had to catch it, but with the improvised of the moved the skateboard had fallen on his arm with all the weight of misaki, at that time he didn't consider something to worry about and said he would only get ice later continuing the mission and then go home and go directly to sleep having totally forgotten about the injury. Now while he was alone in the bathroom with purple half-arm he can only repent.

Tomorrow he had an appointment with Misaki in the game room and he don't have intention of seeing the disappointment that he knew would appear on her boyfriend's face even if he tried to hide it with a reassuring smile, he didn't want to be the cause of that expression, never.

Saruhiko shook his head, he would make sure of it. With this new motivation, he decided to sleep on the couch so as not to disturb Misaki, totally ignoring his brain that kept telling him to wake the youngest. He huddled in a ball, carefully avoiding his arm that although it was not visible due to the long sleeves of his pajamas, he knew that underneath the unpleasant bruise had not disappeared. Eventually, his vision began to become blurred, extinguishing his thoughts.

* * *

 

The next morning he was awakened by a very smiling misaki "saruuu come on! I have breakfast ready to leave early" he said with a smile so bright that he could compete with the sun, with a nod and a small 'tch' stood up.  
  
Saruhiko could feel the dull throb of his arm as he dressed but I ignore him as best he could in favor of smiling at Misaki who looked at him impatiently. After eating, Misaki practically dragged saruhiko through the door, he could only sigh and thank that misaki had taken the healthy doll.  
  
Even so, he could not help the small smile that had slowly begun to grow on his face.

* * *

 

They arrived at the games room when the sun was high, the dull throbbing in their wrist had become a pain in every sense and saruhiko could feel the sweat trickle down his temples, when Misaki asked about this he just clicked his tongue and blamed the heat of the summer, after all it was mid-May, Misaki seemed to calm down with that and then drag him inside the building that apparently had air conditioning.

He leave saruhiko in a more isolated corner and went to buy a bottle of water mumbling the saruhiko as he never had enough water and he had to take care of himself and a lot of nonsense that warmed Saruhiko's heart. When he could no longer make out the silhouette of Misaki in the crowd, he gently took her arm and rolled up his sleeve, the bruise was not very different from the previous night (tomorrow?) But it felt hot and it hurt like hell, saruhiko under his sleeve and cursed under his breath.

Maybe he should tell Misaki, but the memory of his disappointed expression quickly rebuffed that idea, he just had to hide it while he healed. 

Even though he was only a few hours old and was already running out, he didn't know how much longer it could last. 

He was taken out of his thoughts by a bottle of water in front of his eyes, he took it gratefully and drank a drink, his mind cleared a little with the coldness of the liquid that ran down his throat. After covering the bottle he returned it to Misaki that he keep in his backpack. 

"Then mi-mi-sa-ki, what do you want to play?"

He ask laughing softly at the reaction of the ginger who had the red face and looked at him in a huff 

"Saruuu! I told you not to call me by my name in public!" shout misaki "I thought going from number to number, first the pairs and then the odd ones, is that okay?" He ask finally, Saru could only roll his eyes, of course Misaki would choose such a complicated way of moving 

"What if we just go in order? You know, from the closest to the entrance to the farthest, so we do not have to walk so stupid" Misaki just growled at him, nodding in embarrassment.

So they stayed most of the day, just stopping to eat a sandwish that Misaki had insisted on paying, but the dark haired was not having that and suggested he pay half, misaki reluctantly agreed. 

When they came out the sky was black and saru felt much worse than before, the sweat dripped down his face and back, as well as he felt weak enough to don't trust completely that his legs could hold him up to his apartment, the controls of the gaming machines had only aggravated the sharp pain in his arm and he could practically feel it throb, he had managed to convince Misaki to return with the excuse of being tired from yesterday's battle. 

Then they were finally on their way home, misaki talking about something that Saru could not capture, but he managed to register the words 'ball' 'incredible' 'explosion' and 'slimy' between the diatribes of the redhead plus many sound effects, saruhiko really didn't had idea that he was talking and probably didn't want to know, so he managed to add a few 'ah' or other 'incredible' that he hoped would make some sense, although apparently Misaki was too involved in the story he was narrating to worry if what saruhiko said was coherent or not. 

Even when they were on their way home, Saruhiko didn't know if he would get there, not with his jelly legs, he really hoped so. If he di- just at that moment he felt the floor move under him, being lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the loose tile and had stumbled over it, his reflexes were slow and he knew he couldn't do anything to avoid hitting the floor. He close his eyes resigned to his sad destiny. 

But apparently Misaki had other ideas, because when saruhiko stumble he thrown his hand automatically to hold his boyfriend, but unfortunately the closest to him was the left wrist of saru, exactly the one that had the bruise, saru felt as if someone had hit him with a hammer in his arm, and he couldn't avoid the little scream that escaped him. Misaki upon hearing her boyfriend's painful scream released him immediately causing saru to fall on his butt, although he didn't even notice it while trying to contain the tears that burned at the corners of his blue eyes while holding his arm protectively.

Misaki could only look at him in shock and then flutter around him 

"Are you okay ?! What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Can you walk? Saru--" 

"I'm fine!" 

Misaki seemed surprised by the sudden burst of saru, frowning with ill-concealed worry, seconds later he seemed to notice something and his face lost whatever color he might have had. 

"SARU! YOUR ARM !! What happened ?!" 

Then saruhiko noticed that with the fall his sleeve had rolled up and almost completely showed the ugly bruise he had so wanted to hide, with a quick movement saruhiko under his sleeve wishing that misaki had not seen anything, almost had it, the day had almost finished, if he had not been so careless ... 

"......u"

".... ru!"

"... saru!" 

"SARUHIKO!" 

Again he had lost himself in his thoughts, he really had to stop doing that, and he didn't noticed that Misaki was calling him, he raised his head and focused his gaze on Misaki's, clicking his tongue at the pure concern he found in those amber eyes, he did not deserve it 

"Saru! Let me see your arm" demanded misaki

Resigned Saruhiko extended it to the lowest boy, he knew that he couldn't fight against it anymore, not when Misaki had that look of absolute concern stuck in his face, the smaller boy took it gently contrasting with his regular awkwardness and brusqueness, he raised the sleeve and caress with feather touch the bruised skin 

"How long have you been like this?" he asked, his tone was flat and if Saru had not seen his expression, he would have thought they were talking about something as trivial as what they would do for dinner. 

"......" 

"SARU!" 

"from to ......" 

"What, say it louder, I can't hear you" 

Saruhiko forced herself to spit in a decent tone "last night, I woke up and it was like that" 

Misaki nodded softly into his thoughts until a look of understanding spread through his features, being immediately replaced by one of horror "t-this .... this is ...... from when you caught me yesterday ... ...right?" Saruhiko didn't really want to answer, this was not Misaki's fault and he didn't want Misaki to feel guilty. 

"It's okay" "It wasn't your fault" he said softly

"Bu-"

"No buts, it's okay" saruhiko interrupted, until now he had been looking at the cement floor avoiding the eyes of misaki, but finally dared to cross glances, and was surprised to discover that the features of misaki before horrified had acquired an air of determination "I'll take you home, so you can go to bed idiot monkey" said this the redhead boy crouched and pointed his back 

"come up" 

Saruhiko just looked skeptical "do you know that you are much smaller than me right?" 

"Shut up! I can be small but I'm also strong" Saruhiko only sighed at the tenacity of the youngest, but still got up a bit wobbly to finally surrender on the (muscled?) Back of Misaki. He was so tired. He support his head next to Misaki's hair and let his essence fill his nose. The expression of Misaki at no time showed disappointment. He fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues a few hours after what happened in the first chapter

The sound of plates and pots combined with steps and the voice of Misaki singing a family song brought him back to reality, he was lying in the bed that they both shared (to save clear, not because they would like to feel the presence of the other at his side always, No of course of no) the room was softly illuminated by the glow of the lamp on his desk, so he assumed that he had not been much outside.

The next thing he noticed was that he had a cold compress with a bandage on her arm and it didn't hurt as much as before, Saruhiko sighed, felt sweaty and wanted to take a shower, he could still hear Misaki in the kitchen and he hoped to get there to the bathroom before they send him back to bed. He slipped out of the blankets that had stuck to his skin and walked (dragged) to the bathroom, but before he could even open the door

"Saruhiko!"

The boy named turned around to find an angry misaki with a spoon in his hand "why aren't you in bed?"

"Mmmmm ... miisakii, what are you going to do, Misaki? To hit me with that spoon?"

Misaki under the spoon while turning red "No! Saru idiot!"

"I want to take a shower"  
"No"  
"¿a bath?"  
"No"  
"¿wash my face?"  
"No"  
"¿uses-"  
"No"  
"...."

"But if I could not say anything" growled saruhiko, he just wanted to take a shower, why did misaki have to bother him now? "Saru just go back to bed ...... please" please? Misaki asked him please?

"Misaki, what happened?"

"...."

  
"Misa-"                                                                   "I was worried stupid monkey" worried. Misaki was worried. Even though Misaki has always looked after him, after everything that happened with HOMRA, his fights, how saruhiko betrayed Misaki. Misaki still cared about him. It has always surprised him that Misaki cared for him, but hey, Misaki was always special. "... I'm sorry" now Misaki looked in shock.  
"Do you still have a fever?" Saruhiko shot him a death glare. Wait yet?  
"I had fever?"  
"38.3, it was not too loud but you scared me" Saruhiko looked attentively those amber eyes that now looked a little watery, sigh and take the hand of misaki "I'm fine, let's go to bed" Misaki was nodding vigorously when he seemed to remember something "THE SOUP!" He ran to the kitchen almost throwing a table in the process, saru just rolled his eyes to where his stupid boyfriend had been. But you could see his smile as he went back to bed, he could always shower later.         

* * *

 

Misaki was annoyed, annoyed and worried, yesterday, he almost had a heart attack when saru fell out of nowhere, when he picked it up and could feel his skin sweaty and hot, and his arm, Oh my God he's arm, was a purple spot almost black covered half of the limb, at that time Misaki could only think of taking saru home, that was the priority, but he couldn't avoid the question that had been bothering him since saruhiko collapsed 'why didn't you tell me?' Now while he was stirring the soup (without vegetables) that he had made for saru, he was thinking about ways to face it, he didn't want to fight with him, but one thing that he learned for the hard way with saruhiko was that if he didn't face it saru would not say anything and it would go concentrating until it exploded and he didn't want to lose him again, not again, he would make sure of it.

All right,

Soup, ready

Compress, ready

Grape juice 0% fruit, ready

Plan to face saruhiko, eeeehhhh.....

Misaki really hadn't any idea how to approach the subject, saru could be a brick wall when he wanted and misaki didn't know how to break through without destroying it, metaphorically or literally speaking. But he couldn't leave the issue like that, they had gone through a lot and the source of almost all their problems was throwing them under the carpet and pretending they didn't exist, both were terrible in the field of communication, he had to admit it and misaki sincerely didn't know what to say.

He supposed that the best option is be direct, yep, he could do that. With that resolved, the redhead took the tray he had prepared and went to his room, the door was between open so he just need to push it with his shoulder, saruhiko was lying reading something on his PDA, presumably work since that idiot monkey didn't he seemed to understand the concept of 'rest'. Misaki knew that while they were separated, saru worked day and night without stopping and he passed without sleeping most of the nights, without talking about his terrible eating habits, thinking about it is quite surprising that he didn't die until now. Misaki shuddered a little at the thought of that, but for now he could only be satisfied that now he was there to take care of his stupid boyfriend.

"Hey saru, I brought you some soup" saruhiko just looked up for a few seconds and then return to whatever it is doing in the stupid PDA deciding to ignore Misaki "come on! Don't ignore me and sit straight" the only answer was a grunt, already tired misaki approached the bed and left the tray on the bedside table that was next to the bed, frowning snatched the PDA, he lock it and leave it on the desk on the other side of the room

"Will you eat now?" Saruhiko growled again but this time also began to sit, misaki just snorted and put the tray in the lap of saruhiko while looking expectantly, there was a moment of silence until finally saru began to eat.

While saru took spoonfuls of soup, misaki inspected the state of his boyfriend, he looked tired, but not as much as when he brought him home, his skin was also less pale and his lips looked soft and tempting, wait no, this is not the time for that, what was? a hormonal teenager? To try to distracted, he raised his eyes to saru's eyes, now that he noticed, saruhiko had been avoiding his gaze since he entered the room. 

 

"Saru, something's wrong?" The aforementioned seemed surprised by the question leaving the spoon on the plate "no why?" 

 

"Because you've been avoiding my eyes, did I do something wrong?" 

 

"No! You ... no ... uuh, it's just that ... are not you angry? Because of this ... you know ..." Misaki could only blink by then "of course I'm mad idiot ! " 

 

But before saru could shrink 

 

"You didn't tell me anything ... I was so worried" Now it was Saru's turn to blink 

 

"So ... are not you angry because it ruins our date?" 

 

"What? No ... saru no ... of course No, I just wish you could tell me, that's all" Misaki looked saru's eyes to find them looking at apparently very interesting cover 

 

"saru, I would never get mad at something like that, you are much more important than an date we can do at any time" 

 

"but we can not go at any time, not with me in scepter 4 and your going to HOMRA" 

 

Well, it's true that lately they have not had much free time, but even so "even so your health is more important" "Now I'm going to heat up what's left of the soup since it must be cold" said Misaki getting up, a hand came out shot from under the blankets to get into the arm of Misaki causing him to fall back on the bed, almost spilling the soup. 

 

"Mmm saru, what's happen? I can not warm the soup if you do not let me go"

 

"......"

"Hah? Say it louder"

"....stay"

Misaki smiled, left the tray with the soup already forgotten on the desk and then get into bed next to saruhiko, he hugged himself instantly like a koala, creating a very funny scene due to the difference in size.

"Saru"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"Me too"

   
~ END ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope is not to bad, thanks for read ♡


End file.
